Hera
Opis Hera to suczka rasy shith - tzu , która jest pogodynką . Wygląd Hera jest jasno kremowa w białe łaty Ma czekoladowe oczy Charakter Hera jest pogodna , miła , koleżeńska , towarzyszka , lojalna , oddana , odważ , czasami jest też strachliwa . Rodzina * Michael - mąż Relacje Chase - kumpel Everest - koleżanki Rocky - znajomy Skye - nawet nawet Zuma - kolega Marshall - dogadują się Rubble - jest ok Tracker - kumpel Alex- super przyjaciel Ally - uwielbia ją i się z nią bawić Amber - koleżanka Amy- nawet nawet Ana- jest spoko Ares- przyjaciel od serca Aurora- jej super przyjaciółka Astro - przyjaciółki Bobi- bardzo go lubi i szanuje Ben- kolega Briana- kumpela Brooklyn- koleżanka Cezar- kolega Clif- jest super ! Coral- przyjaciółka Duke- znajomi Dylan- jest ok ! Delilah- ugh ! Siostra Sweetie ! Nie lubią się Eco- jest spoko ! Nawet ładny , ale wolę Michael ' a ! Lubią się Eryk- kolega Fuergo - słodki szczeniak !! Bardzo się lubią ze sobą i bawić się ! Gray- Ciacho ! Przyjaciel , ale i tak Hera woli Michael ' a . Harry- kolega Hope- druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Hopper- słodki ruchliwy szczeniak !! Uwielbia go i się z nim bawić Hutch- drętwy ! Ostry i mąż Sweetie ! Taa może być . Nawet się lubią Jeremi- nawet nawet Jerry- kolega Jessie - przyjaciółki od serca Johnboy - nie lubią się Kaiden- przyjaciel Kaito- najlepszy kolega Kajtek- jej świetny przyjaciel Kasumi- świetne kumpele Kieł- bardzo się lubią Księżniczka- świetna koleżanka Kody- jest przystojny !! Świetnie się bawią i bardzo się lubią ! Lani - nawet nawet Lexi.- dogadują się Lucky- uwielbia go ! Lucy Jord- koleżanka Maile- dogadują się Malcolm- jest spoko Marco- super przyjaciele Maurice- nawet dobrze się dogadują Michael- są zakochani w sobie po uszy ! Jest jej mężem Max- jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Miki- jej najlepszy przyjaciel Mufin- uwielbia ją ! Nika- także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi- czasami ją jego optymizm denerwuje , ale się lubią Oliana- kumpele na 102 Ombre- jest nawet przystojny , jej dobry kolega Oskar- nie za bardzo Pat- lubią się ze sobą droczyć , świetny kumpel Petter - jest bardzo przystojny i mega super ! Także jej najlepszy przyjaciel Pietrek- dogadują się , czasami się kłócą Rex- jest spoko Rufus- nawet nawet Roxy-także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Rusty- jej najlepszy kumpel Sage- jest mega przystojny ! Jednak woli Michael ' a , bardzo się lubią Sally- dogadują się Savannah- koleżanki od serca Scott- uwielbia go , a on ją Scotty- uwielbia ją , a ona ją Shada - jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Sherda - szanuje ją i bardzo ją lubi Shining- też chce być cały czas psyrenką ! Jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Shira- jest super ! Serdeczne przyjaciółki Skipper- i to mi się podoba ! Także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Snowy- super kumpele Stripe- bardzo dobrze się dogadują Sunset- znajome Sofia- bardzo się lubią i bardzo siebie szanują Stella- jej przyjaciółka Tasha- super jest ! Bardzo dobre koleżanki Tetradi - nie cierpią się ! Tu napiszę więcej : Tetradi uważa siebie za jakąś twardzielkę ! ?? I myśli , że jak ma spalony kawał futra to nie wiadomo jaki niby z niej żołnierz ! I to , że pochodzi i innego wymiaru lub tam świata ( jak kto woli ) jest mega wow ! Jeszcze raz ubrała się nawet jako ,, wojownik " !! Często się kłócą i czasem biją ! Tobi- jej bardzo dobry przyjaciel Trace- super przyjaciółki Tofik- jest bardzo przystojny ! Bardzo go lubi Ulien- szanuje ją i bardzo ją lubi Valka- super twardzielka ! Nie to co ta Tetradi ! Pf ! Jej przyjaciółka Victor- jest bardzo przystojny !! ( XD ) Jej przyjaciel Victoria- super koleżanki Viggo- jest przystojny i to bardzo ! Świetny kumpel Volvo- Psst ! Brook ,, Mam nadzieje , że Volvo odwzajemnia Twoje uczucia " uważa go , za przystojnego , jej dobry kolega Vitani- super się rozumieją , także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Water- spoko gość Xander - denerwuje ją , jego kochliwość , ale nawet go lubi , oczywiście on jest w niej zakochany Youki- także jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka ! Zack - kolega , kiedyś trochę jej się podobał , no dobra była w nim zakochana i to mocno Zoe- koleżanka Biografia Ona i Michael wychowali się u tych samych właścicieli . I tak było , aż Michael trochę podrósł , był mega energiczny i pewnego dnia właściciele wyrzucili go z domu , Hera miała złamane serce , ponieważ , straciła najlepszego przyjaciele . Pewnego dnia a spacerze zerwała im się i uciekła . Kiedy uciekała wpadała a peron , akurat w deszcz i schowała się do jednego z wagonów . Pogoda od dziecka bardzo ją interesowała . Po dwóch tygodniach podróży , pociąg zawitał do Zatoki Przygód . Postanowiła tam spędzić resztę swojego życia , poszła w górę ścieżką prosto prowadzącej do bazy . Wtedy spotkała Psi Patrol i kogoś jeszcze... był to Michael ! Oboje byli w niebo wzięci , Michael ją oprowadził bo bazie , a ona opowiedziała mu o swoich zainteresowaniach meteorologicznych , gdy Michael o tym powiedział Ryder ' owi . On przyznał Herze odznakę . Cytaty * ,, Słonecznie , na południu , a ja tutaj prognozę mówię , pudlu ! " - gdy idzie na misje * ,, Czy , deszcz , tornado , słońce , grad , śnieg i orkan też ! Ja nie poddam się ! " - Mission Paw * ,, Jakie ciśnienie w wodzie ! Hera zaraz wam to powie ! " - Sea Patrol * ,, Sprawdzimy raz pogodę , w chmurach !! " - Air pup * ,, Czy pogoda jest w kosmosie , czy też nie ! Hera nie podda tak łatwo się ! " - Space pup Strój 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to fioletowo - morska spódniczka i tych samych kolorów koszulka '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - fioletowo - morski hełm i czarno - fioletowo - morski strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to fioletowo - morski hełm zakończony chmurką i wiatrem , tak samo fioletowo- morski strój '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to fioletowo - morski hełm i morsko - fioletowy strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - fioletowo - morski hełm i biało - fioletowy - morski skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje '- jest to fioletowo - morski wóz podobny do karetki Marshalla , może się rozpędzić do 170 km / h 'Misson Paw '- jest to czarno - fioletowo - morski motocykl z radarem pogody , wbudowany jest on w tablicę rozdzielczą , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to morsko - fioletowa lodź podwodna , podobna do tej co ma Rocky , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - morsko - fioletowa , rakieta , na powierzchni może zamieniać się w łazik , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Lubi # Harmonię # Spędzać czas z Michael ' em # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Pomagać # Ruch # Biegać # Rysować # Śpiewać Nie lubi # Burz # Orkanów # Tornad # Duchów # Pająków # Błota Strach # Orkany , Tornada , Burze , Huragany # Duchy # Horrory # Pająki # Ciemność Odznaka Jest to chmurka zakrywająca słońce na morskim tle . Dubbing * wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Mia Xitali * wersja polska - Paulina Raczyło Ciekawostki # Ona i Michael ' em są małżeństwem # Ma 45 centymetrów wzrostu # Marzy by na Misson Paw mieć Bugatti Chiron Galeria Hery Sketch-1507294846913.png Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Pogodynka Kategoria:Sith - tzu Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Psiak Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Sunie